Wild Dreams
by kuchibho
Summary: The war is over and Leo has returned a hero. But he has been having wild dreams about a certain demigod whom he can't get out of his head. Will Leo be able to control his 'friend' down below? A one-shot smut fic. (Note: Contains sexual themes)


**Wild Dreams**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters or anything related to Percy Jackson. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

 _Leo was tinkering with some machine parts to fight down his nervousness. He was in the praetor's office waiting for Reyna. Just then, the door to the office opened spilling sunlight into the room. Reyna was standing in the doorway. And she wasn't wearing any armour. Her hair too wasn't in its usual braid but all over her shoulders and in her face. She quickly locked the door and pocketed the key._

" _Um, Reyna why did you lock the door?" he asked with a nervous grin on his face. She didn't say anything but simply smiled at him, slowly walking towards him. Her hips swayed gently as she made her way towards him. Leo slipped the machine parts into his tool belt and gave Reyna his usual mischievous smile. He hoped Reyna wouldn't kill him._

 _But, oh boy, he was wrong. Suddenly, without any warning she was upon him, pushing him against the praetor's desk. She placed her hand on his neck and leaned towards him. She looked him in eye, fixing him in place with her ferocious look. He was dead for sure. But, slowly her eyes softened and she gently brushed her lips with his._

" _WHAT THE HECK!" he thought._

" _Uh…Reyna, did you just-"she interrupted him with a proper kiss this time. Her arms were around his neck, her hands running through his already messy hair. He grabbed her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. She pulled away breathless and gasping for air._

 _They collected themselves for a few seconds. Leo, of course, was still shocked and recovering from the experience he just had. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he said-_

" _You're really good with your tongue." There was a pause as that remark sank in. Finally, Reyna cracked a smile and moved closer to him. She smelled good._

" _Let me show you how good I am" she whispered in his ear, her voice filled with lust._

 _Before he could react, she was on her knees, tugging at his jeans. They fell and Reyna got to work. She was true to her word and showed him how good she was. Damn, she was an expert at this. She started deepthroating him. He moaned and pulled her hair out of the way, holding her head in place. He shoved his entire length into her tight wet mouth. For the next few minutes she gagged, sucked, hummed and swallowed. Leo was in pure bliss. However, this wasn't going to last long. He was already struggling to hold his load in. He was close. A few more seconds._

" _Ahh… Reyna!" he shouted. And just like that it was over._

* * *

He woke up, startled. He was drenched with water dripping from above. His hair sizzled from being extinguished. He looked at his alarm clock at his bedside. **"9:00 AM",** it flashed in red. He looked at the wire from the clock, connected to a bucket of water on top of him. An empty bucket actually, seeing how it had dumped its contents on him.

" _This was a bad idea_ " he thought to himself, glaring at the clock.

Leo got up and stretched his body. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at his sheet covers. They were soaked. Leo was not sure whether it was because of the bucket or the wet dream he had. He signed " _That dream is going to be hard to get out of my head just like the ones before."_

 **Hard.** Leo chuckled to himself and tried to remember why he was up by 9'oclock. He never got up this early. He tried in vain to remember something, anything. Nothing came to him. "Well _, I'll come to me eventually"._ He shrugged and made his way to the kitchen. Yes, his kitchen. After the war with the giants and Leo's miraculous return from the dead, the seven of the prophecy decided to stay in New Rome for a while. It was a beautiful city after all. At least, most of it. The construction of the forum and senate house was still under way. Nobody blamed him for that anymore but he still felt responsible. And so as to ease the burden of guilt, he helped the Romans rebuild. Also Annabeth was in charge of all the architecture and stuff.

Something tugged at the back of his mind as he poured himself some coffee. He took a sip and immediately froze. Leo spat the coffee out and placed the mug on the counter. The coffee was perfectly fine but he wasn't. He remembered now. Leo face palmed himself and dragged his fingers down his face. He had a meeting with Reyna in five minutes.

* * *

Reyna was stretching outside her villa as he walked towards her. She just finished running and was doing some post workout.

'Hey, Reyna,' he said.

She nodded her head in acknowledgement and went back to touching her toes. Her T-shirt parted in the middle, exposing her purple lacy bra which were hugging her supple breasts. Instantly, Leo looked away afraid his, uh,'friend' might make an appearance if he stared for too long.

'So, why I'm here?' he asked.

Before she could answer, aurum and argentum burst out the door and started running circles around them.

Reyna signed. 'They do this even if I'm gone for five minutes,' she said. She bent down to pet them. Leo had never seen an ass as big as Reyna's. The black yoga pants outlined every curve and made it look even bigger. He would stop at nothing to spank that huge ass right here, right now. But he had a girlfriend now. Still, all he could think about was ripping apart those pants and pounding her pussy.

'Leo, I need you to fix something,' said Reyna. Her voice shook him out of his perverted thoughts. He saw aurum and argentum run into the fields beyond, chasing each other.

'Sure thing, praetor,' he said 'What can I do for you on this fine day?'. He bowed and grinned up at her. But she didn't respond and simply gave him a blank stare.

'Follow me, ' she ordered as she turned and walked into her villa. Leo couldn't help but notice the slight jiggle in her ass as she moved. They arrived at her room and Reyna went straight to her bedside drawer. The room was pretty normal with white-washed walls and a grey marble floor. There was a desk stacked high with paperwork and a bowl of candy. On the other side was king sized bed draped with purple covers and on either side of the bed were drawers. He walked up to the one on the right and looked at the photo frame. It was Reyna and her sister, Hylla. Hylla looked like an older version of Reyna. Or did Reyna look like a younger version of Hylla?.

'Uh.. Reyna? Is this your sis- '. Leo stopped mid sentence. His mouth dropped open as he took a good look at what Reyna was holding in her hand. It was a black coloured vibrator. Piper had one just like it but in pink. Why she needed it when she had a boyfriend was beyond him. Anyway, Reyna smirked at him.

'What? Never seen one of these before?' she asked mockingly while waving it in front of his face. Leo was speechless. He didn't expect Reyna of all people to own a vibrator. 'I want this fixed, all right?' she said as she placed it on the bed. Leo simply nodded and picked it up, examining it in shocked silence.

'I'm gonna get myself some breakfast. I want it working by the time I come back,' she ordered as she left the room. His voice finally found him.

'Yeah..O-Okay,' he stammered. But he was talking to an empty room.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Reyna returned. She was holding a bowl of cereal. 'Is it ready or what?' she asked, scooping a spoon of cereal.

'Yeah, just a few final touches,' he replied.

'Final touches? What's that supposed to mean?'

'You'll see.'

He tightened the last screw and held it up for her examination. There was another button along the contraption beside the power button. 'This elongates the vibrator and activates the pump action,' Leo explained, pointing at the button.

'You didn't have to make it better,' Reyna said taking the object from him. She put down the bowl of cereal and held the vibrator in front of her face. 'How long does it extend to?'

'Nine to ten inches.'

'Nice,' she said with a smile ,'Why don't we test it?'

Before Leo could answer, Reyna walked up to the wall. She pulled her pants all the way down and placed her palms on the wall. Her legs were wide apart and her pussy was soaking wet. 'Will you do the honours?' she asked, holding up the vibrator. Leo wasted no time. He got up from the bed and took hold of the vibrator. Cupping her ass in one hand, Leo pushed the vibrator into her opening, making her moan. He then switched on the device and elongated it. Reyna moaned louder this time. Hearing her moan like this prompted Leo to smack her huge ass.

'Harder, spank me harder!' She urged and Leo complied. He pulled down his own pants, freeing his rock hard dick from it's prison. Reyna turned around, ready to suck on his cock. With the vibrator still in her, Reyna proceeded to take his entire penis into her mouth. She was on her knees and was massaging his balls. Her eyes pleaded him for more pleasure. Leo reached around and activated the pump action in the machine. The vibrator started thrusting in and out of her pussy, making her hum against his dick.

Leo held on to her head as he thrust his cock deeper into her mouth. Finally , after what felt like an eternity of bliss, he pulled his cock out allowing her to breathe. Immediately, Reyna was against the wall, her pussy begging for real cock. He pulled the vibrator out and started fucking her rapidly.

'Ahh.. Leo fuck me harder ,' Reyna moaned. Any faster than this and his pubic hair would catch fire. Leo held onto her tits as he rode her faster. She must have removed her bra in the kitchen. He squeezed her boobs through the fabric of the shirt and played with her nipples. After that he tore the shirt from the middle and cast it away.

Reyna detached herself from him and pushed him on to her bed. Leo lay on the bed looking at her with amazement. Her big tits, her perfect ass and lean body from years of practice and exercise. Leo's cock jumped in joy.

'You're in for a big ride today,' Reyna said. She stroked his dick and then mounted it.

Reyna bounced on his thick cock. He smacked her big ass for good measure.

'Ahh...harder, Leo' she moaned, wrapping her hands around his neck and furiously riding down on his dick. Leo fucked her mercilessly and made her yelp in joy. 'Just like that.. ahh,' she shouted as her fingernails dug into his chest.

'Reyna...I'm gonna-' Leo said holding her ass.

'Not so fast,' Reyna protested.

She got off and knelt down before the bed. She placed his dick between her tits and rubbed it. Her tits were going up and down the length of his rod.

'I want you to cum on my tits,' Reyna begged. She sped up her actions. Her breasts felt so soft around his cock. He was close to ejaculation.

'Come on, Leo.. I want to taste your cum,' Reyna urged licking the tip of his dick.

Leo let out a moan and sprayed his load all over her face and tits. She licked it off and joined him on the bed. He put his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his chest. They were both drenched in sweat.

'So, does this make us friends with benefits or something?' Leo questioned.

'I guess you could say that,' Reyna replied. She kissed him on the cheek.

'And not a word about this to Calypso,' Leo said.

'Now, why would I do that? Who's gonna fix me up with toys to play with.'

Leo grinned at her. His wild dream was no longer a dream.

* * *

 **AN: I don't really know what to write here since this my first time but I hope you enjoyed the story above and if so review and whatnot. Thanks.**


End file.
